Jason Todd (Arkhamverse)
* : Jason was trained by Batman to be good at maneuverability and dodging. These traits were further enhanced by Jason's years of training and sheer focus. * * ** : Jason is proficient in the uses of firearms, specifically his custom pistols that combine into a sniper rifle. He is capable of firing a warning shot next to someone's head without ever missing. * : Jason has a variety of gadgets at his disposal. He retains the grapple gun from his time as Robin, along with a controller for a sentry drone. * : As the Arkham Knight, Jason showed great leadership; he was able to command the complete loyalty and respect of his troops. * : Jason was trained by Batman to get his enemies talking about their plans by playing on their egos. He can also use fear and pain when he feels its more direct and quick. * : As the Arkham Knight, he is merciless, which inspires fear. * :Jason was rigorously trained to fight with multiple no-lethal techniques and fighting styles by Batman. ** : After hiring Deathstroke, Jason mastered everything he could about lethal combat forms from him. By the end of his training, Jason was able to inflict immense pain to his opponents without actually hitting any vital points. * : Jason was taught by Deathstroke in military strategies, tactics, protocols and about how to go about commanding troops. Though Jason does add his own flair to his orders, he always makes sure to speak in military terms. * : Jason has trained his body's physical functions to the absolute peak of human potential. Due to his rigorous training, Jason is capable of seemingly superhuman feats of strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and endurance. After further his training, he is effectively equal with Batman's physical abilities, his reflexes are so great he is capable of dodging bullets. ** Peak Human Speed: By the time he was fifteen, Jason was the best runner in town. * : Jason was trained by Batman in the art of stealth. By the time he returned as the Arkham Knight, Jason's stealth abilities were even greater than Batman's as he could constantly surprise him. * : Jason has a good eye and is a quick learner. When his opponent is using the same tactics over and over, he will adapt to the situation to make their tactics moot. Knowing of Batman's Detective Mode, Jason devised suits that made the wearer invisible to it. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Jason went through a year-long torture courtesy of Joker. The end result was a case of transference, where the feelings of hatred Jason should had on the Joker were misplaced on Batman. Jason couldn't even follow his own plan to use Scarecrow to torment Batman, ignoring him and their plan over and over, which caused them to fail. | Equipment = *'Zip-Kick' | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Dual Handguns' | Notes = * Jason Todd was first mentioned in the video game Batman: Arkham City but didn't appear until the video game Batman: Arkham Knight. * Jason (as the Red Hood) is playable in Batman: Arkham Knight via downloadable content. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Terrorists